


The Most Important Thing

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Philip/Shoutarou, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Telepathic Bond, heavy on the hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Some men break into the agency to steal some documents, and Philip is the only one there to stop them.  He fails.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Most Important Thing

Shotarou had always warned Philip not to wander around the main office by himself. He'd warned that Philip should keep the door locked and not let anyone in when Shotarou was out working.There were a lot of violent people out there looking for revenge and it just wasn't worth the risk of someone dangerous coming in when there was no one to defend him. 

Philip had always somewhat resented those rules. He was far from strong, but he was hardly some delicate flower that couldn't handle himself. He was half of the most powerful fighter in the Windy city after all. 

So when someone knocked on the door while he sat studying knitting patterns, Philip decided to ignore every warning Shotarou had given him. Well, not all of them, but he was just going to open the door and tell them that the agency was closed at the moment and they should come back later. 

The second he opened the door, he realized he'd made a mistake. A rough hand covered his mouth and a masked man shoved him back into the office. Philip launched into action, hands reached for his attackers face and legs kicking his shins. It didn't work. The hand on his mouth was released and both of his wrist were grabbed and pulled above his head. His back hit a wall and his attacker body pressed up against him. 

"Feisty one, isn't he?" 

There was more than one of them, Philip realized. At least two had followed the first through the door, both wearing the same masks. While the door was still open, Philip opened his mouth and started screaming. He was barely able to get out the word "help" before a fist slammed into his solar plexus and the wind was knocked out of him. 

"Are you going to make us gag you?" the man pinning Philip to the wall asked disgusting breath filling Philip's nose. He wanted to throw up. 

"We're definitely gagging him," a voice from the office said. The other masked men had filtered into the office and were rooting through drawers. "We can't afford to take any more risks." 

As soon as he was able to collect his breath, Philip tried to scream again, but a wad of cloth was already being shoved in his mouth. He squirmed against the hands pinning him to the wall, but it was useless. The man holding him was at least twice his size and there was no chance he'd been able to push him off. The man who was forcing the gag into his mouth pulled out a roll of tape, forcing the cloth even farther into Philip's mouth as he slapped tape across Philip's face. 

The man pinning him let go of his wrist and Philip dove to the side in an attempt to escape, but hands grabbed him before he could get anywhere. He squirmed and kicked, as he was slammed face first into the wall. His arms were yanked behind him and taped together. 

"This kid is more trouble than he's worth," one of the men said as he grabbed a handful of Philip's hair dragging him backward and into the main room. "Here, help me finish tying him up."

Philip screamed around his gag as he was pushed stomach first onto the bed. Strong arms wrapped around his legs as he tried to kick, holding them together as more tape was wrapped around them. Once they were completely wrapped, a dark cloth fell over his eyes and someone was tying the blindfold tightly around his head. 

He continued to squirm and tug at the bindings but he knew there wasn't much use at this point. Struggling was only serving to make the tape dig into his flesh painfully. He was starting to realize that without the driver and without Shotarou he was actually pretty weak. He knew W would have no problem breaking out of this, but Philip could not. 

"Have you found it yet?" 

"No, there's some heavy duty locks on this filing cabinet. This detective dude is mad paranoid."

This detective was right to be so paranoid, Philip thought as he jerked back and forth trying to at least get into a sitting position. 

"Do you know the pass code for that cabinet in the corner?" A rough hand was pulling Philip's hair. 

He yelled around the gag. What kind of idiot tried to interrogate a gagged man?

"I'm not removing that gag unless you tell me that you know the pass code and you're going to give it to us."

Philip shook his head. He didn't _know_ the pass code, but he could make an educated guess. Shotarou was a very sentimental man, it had to be an important number to him. There were at most five choices of what it could be, but he wasn't about to bend to the will of a couple petty criminals. 

"Keep trying the break in," the voice from above him said, "I'm going to work on getting information out of this one."

Philip froze in fear as he was pulled by his hair into a sitting position. A hand wrapped around his throat fingers pressing threateningly around his neck. 

"Come on pretty boy." Hot breath ghosted over his cheek. "If you just work with us it'll be a lot easier for you."

Philip shook his head again. He could hear the other men rummaging around. The sound of breaking glass came from the kitchen. 

The hand on his throat tightened and Philip twitched, holding his breath as well as he could as the large hand pressed down on his windpipe. "You're not really in a position to be denying me anything here, kid."

Philip continued shaking his head stubbornly. He was terrified, but he wasn't going to give in. He knew logically, that he was strong enough to survive this. It wouldn't be long until Shotarou came back and then he'd be saved. 

"You're pal is going to be on a wild goose chase for a long while," the man said as if reading Philip's mind, "So we'll have plenty of time to play with you."

As he said that his hand dropped from Philip's neck, letting him breath. Before Philip could feel any relief the hand moved down his chest immediately finding his nipple, twisting it roughly. Philip whimpered at the unusual sensation. 

"Listen you don't have to go through this humiliation," the man said as he squeezed Philip chest as he ran his nipple between two fingers, "Just give us the combination."

"What if he actually doesn't know it?" Another voice from across the room said. 

"Look, the boss told us we could do whatever we wanted to get the files as long as no one gets permanently injured," the man playing with Philip said as he other hand slid around Philip's chest so he was playing with both nipples at the same time. "If he doesn't know than we can still have our fun with him, guilt free."

Bile rose in Philip's throat as laughter filled the room. He twisted around desperately doing everything he could to get away from the hands on his chest, but there was nowhere to go. 

"Keep squirming," the man's mouth was hovering right next to his ear, "It's really turning me on."

Philip froze at that comment. The man chuckled and Philip could feel the vibrations in against his chest. The hot breath moved down his cheek and a wet tongue dragged down his neck. 

"You can stop this at any time if you just tell us the code."

The blindfold was wet and Philip realized he was crying. He shook his head even more. He couldn't let Shotarou down like this. 

"I guess I'll have to try a little harder then." 

The hands stopped playing with his chest and Philip steeled himself as they slid down his body coming to a rest at his crotch. It wasn't until rough hands were squeezing his cock that he'd been getting hard. The logical part of him knew that it was too be expected, fear and adrenaline did odd things to the body. That didn't stop the shame twisting in his gut. 

"Oh look, he's excited." 

Philip whined biting down on the cloth on his mouth. His body seem to be moving of it's own accord as the hand massaged his crotch roughly. The bed creaked as someone sat down on the other side of Philip. Another hand slid over Philip's chest teasing and grabbing the already raw skin. 

"He's very pretty," a different, softer voice said, "I think we could have a lot of fun with him."

He could just give in. He could guess the combination and escape this torture. Philip was so tempted by how easy it would be. But how would he be able to face Shotarou having admitted that he couldn't even keep it together against a couple humans. Especially when Shotarou was out there fighting much tougher opponents all the time. 

He was distracted out of his thoughts by cold metal a his throat. It took him a moment to realize what it was. A knife blade was pressed flat against his neck the edge resting threateningly against his jugular. 

"You'll want to stay very still for this next part," the new voice said as the knife slowly dragged down his neck. "You wouldn't want to force me to give you a new scar for no reason."

Philip did as he was told. None of his other struggles had gotten him anywhere and he was far too aware of human biology to want to risk an injury to his neck. 

"Good boy," the voice practically purred as the knife trailed down to Philip's chest. Hands were pulling at his shirt and he could feel the fabric falling to the side as the knife sliced through it. He shivered as the air hit his bare skin. The knife continued to press against the skin of his chest even as his shirt was pushed away. 

"If I take this tape away will you continue to be a good boy and not scream?" The knife moved up to his face blade pressing against his cheek. 

Philip was frozen. He couldn't move his head without slicing his cheek open. He was afraid even trying to shout past the gag would end up giving him a nasty scar. 

"I think he wants that," the first man's voice said as he squeezed Philip cock roughly. 

The tape over Philip's mouth was yanked off roughly. He winced, but didn't dare scream as the knife returned to his throat. The cloth was yanked out of his mouth only for rough fingers to start running along his lips. 

"Such a pretty mouth, it would such a shame to pass up the chance to use it."

Philip wanted to bite down on the fingers that were tugging on his lips, but that knife at his throat stopped him. Instead he was limp and pliant as they pressed into his mouth. 

"Open wide, pretty boy." 

Philip obliged. His mouth hung open as rough fingers shoved in. They pressed at his cheeks and slid over his tongue. 

"Let's see if what this mouth can do." Philip shuddered as the man whispered in his ear. "Suck."

Philip closed his mouth around the fingers sucking gently. The fingers pressed in and out of his mouth roughly. He almost gagged as they were forced deeper into his throat. 

"Such a good boy," the man said. "Such a nice view."

Philip squirmed as much as he'd allow himself with the threat of the knife. The hand on his crotch was getting faster and more insistent. His face was burning with the effort of not reacting to the heat pooling in his groin. 

"I'm gonna make him suck my cock."

The fingers pulled out of his mouth and Philip gasped for air. He shook as hands started moving him. It was surreal to hear people talking about what they were going to do to him as if he wasn't there. To move him like he was some prop and not a person they abusing. 

The hands pushed him onto his side. His head was held against a man's stomach and the sound of a zipper being undone came from just beneath him. As that was happening Philip could feel his pants being tugged down roughly. His cock flopped out, hard and leaking against his stomach as a pair of hands smoothed over his ass. 

He couldn't think too much about that as something hot and hard pressed at his lips. 

"Remember, I still have the knife. Any funny business and you're partners is gonna come back to find your corpse in this bed."

Philip whimpered and opened his mouth reluctantly. His tongue darted out to taste the cock nervously. He never thought much about sex and he didn't quite know what was expected of him. He only knew he was dead if he didn't perform. 

He didn't need to do much however. A hand twisted in his hair and forced him down on the cock. It filled his mouth as he was forced up and down roughly. Breathing was difficult but at least it gave him something to think about other than the smell of sweat and the odd taste of a stranger's skin rubbing against his tongue. 

It couldn't fully distract from the hands on his ass unfortunately. His legs were still held together and he tried to squeeze them even closer together to stop the probing fingers but it didn't nothing. 

One finger found his entrance, pressing on it lightly. He squirmed, whimpering around the cock in his mouth. It didn't occur to him that would garner as reaction but the man fucking his mouth groaned. 

"That's good. You're real hot when you do that."

Philip never wanted to give the man the satisfaction of hearing him moan again, but there was a hand around his cock jerking him off and he couldn't hold in his noises. His moaned past the cock as he thrust weakly into the hand wrapped around him. 

There was too much happening, he was overwhelmed between the struggle to keep breathing while not jerking around too much. He was almost able to loose himself in the sensation when the hand in his hair tightened and his head was forced all the way down. His nose smashed into the man's pubic hair and an unfamiliar taste filled Philip's mouth. It was all he could do not to puke as the man came in his mouth. 

As he was pulled back into a sitting position semen dribbled down his spit covered face. Neither of his attackers bothered to wipe his face off. 

A loud crash came from the other side of the room. 

"I got it open," someone called from across the room, "I just gotta find the files."

"When you're done get over here," the man next to Philip said, "You've gotta try a little piece of this."

Philip twitched but he was too scared to fight back much more. The hands around him started moving him again, pushing him onto his stomach. They grabbed at his ass squeezing roughly as he squirmed under the touch. 

The men above him started talking, but Philip was distracted by a familiar weight forming around his waist. The driver materialized under him and he felt Shotarou's mind reaching out to him. He'd found a Dopant and needed help, but Philip's hands were still tied and he couldn't have helped even if wanted to. 

To be honest he did want to. At least if he was W then he wouldn't have to feel what was happening to his body. Probably. They'd never tested the limits of that. 

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Philip tried to push down his fear and pain as he felt Shotarou's confusion. 

_Just fight without me,_ he pleaded. He couldn't even think of a good excuse why he couldn't help. 

It didn't work. 

_Philip, what's happening? What's wrong?_ Shotarou was scared and his thoughts felt... loud, intense. 

_It's fine. I'm fine._ Philip lied. He didn't actually think Shotarou would buy it, not when they shared a mind like this, but he couldn't say it. Couldn't admit what he was letting happen to him. 

Something cold and wet dribbled between Philip cheeks and he bit back a scream. He knew what was about to happen and it was going to happen in front of Shotarou. 

_Philip? Philip! What's happening? Who's hurting you?_

Shotarou's thoughts had shifted. The fear had turned to blind rage. Rage so potent that Philip could feel himself shaking with it. He'd read the term "seeing red" in books before, but he'd never understood it until now. 

_I'm coming to get you_ , Shotarou thought. Philip could feel the detective running. 

_What about the Dopant?_ Philip asked doing his best to ignore the fingers sliding into him. It hurt, they weren't even trying to be gentle. 

_Shut up, you're more important._

Shotarou was on his bike. Philip reached out to Shotarou mind, if only to distract himself from what was happening to his own body. If he tried he could feel the hum of the bike between Shotarou's thighs and the wind pulling at his clothes. 

It wasn't enough to entirely snuff out the feeling of his body being violated though. Especially not when something much thicker than the fingers shoved into him roughly. He screamed, both out loud and to Shotarou. 

He could feel Shotarou's grip on the bike handles shaking. He wasn't sure if it was because of pain or rage. 

The man inside Philip grabbed his hips roughly fucking him mercilessly. It hurt more than anything Philip had experienced before and there was no time to adjust of relax. 

Another person grabbed Philip's hair yanking his head off the bed. 

"What did I say about screaming?" 

The knife slid across Philip's cheek and this time it was accompanied by a sharp burning sensation as if cut into his skin. 

The cut was shallow, but head wounds always bled a lot. Philip knew this objectively, but it didn't stop his fear as blood ran down his face some of it falling onto his lips and dripping down to his chin. He pressed his lips together to avoid the metallic taste of his own blood. 

_I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them for this._ Shotarou sounded like a completely different person. His anger burned through their shared minds as they grew closer. Any other time it would have scared Philip, but now the anger felt like the only thing keeping him sane. 

"Hey, what's that?" 

Philip jumped as someone jerked the belt at his waist. 

"Was he wearing that when we got here?"

"I don't know does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

The cock pulled out of Philip and he was turned over. Hands grabbed at the driver roughly. They were trying to pull it off, but it wouldn't come off. 

"Fuck, we need to go."

"What?" 

"We need to get out right now. The detective's coming back."

It brought Philip some satisfaction to hear the raw fear in the voice of the people that had attacked him. And it brought a lot of relief that the assault seemed to be over. He was finally released, no hand touching or holding him. He curled up as he heard scuffling above him. They were all running out the door, taking whatever it was they come to steal. 

He felt nothing but relief, but he wasn't feeling the same from Shotarou. If anything Shotarou was even angrier now. 

_I can't let them get away with this. They can't just run away after what they did._

Philip sighed. The anger was oddly reassuring, it showed that Shotarou cared. But it wasn't what Philip needed right now. 

_You can get revenge another day. Please, just come here and free me, I can barely feel my hands._

Shotarou was grinding his teeth, Philip could feel the tightness in his jaw like it was his own. He had to be nearby. 

Sure enough, there was a sound of a bike outside and Philip relaxed. The belt vanished from around his waist and he heard the front door swing open, slamming against the wall loudly. The blindfold was pulled from his face and he blinked groggily. 

Hands were moving all over his body again, but this time they were soft and welcome. Shotarou was checking on the marks on his body and pulling his clothes back on as best he could. 

The first thing Philip was able to focus on was Shotarou's face. It was twisted in a expression even more pained than Philip felt. His eyes were wide and full of tears and his mouth was open, trying to say something, but nothing was coming out. Shotarou's face was soft, Philip couldn't help but think, and expressive. Shotarou had a tendency to wear his heart on his sleeve but right now his face was so full of emotion that it was hard to look at. Philip couldn't look away though. It was far too grounding to watching Shotarou's eyes as they looked over his body with disgust and sadness. 

One of Shotarou's hands came up to Philip's face wiping something away from his mouth. Philip had no idea if it was snot, saliva, semen, or blood. 

"My arms," Philip said. He barely recognized his own voice. It was too hoarse and quiet. But he needed to move, he needed to hold onto something. 

Shotarou nodded walking over to his desk. Without the detective filling his vision, Philip looked around the room. It was completely torn apart. Papers were scattered every were and a large amount of glass and ceramic were broken over the ground. The filing cabinet behind the desk had a large hole cut out of it. 

"They wanted case files," Philip said when Shotarou returned with a pair of scissors. 

"You should have just given them up." Shotarou jaw was tight his expression dark as he freed Philip's arms. "It was just files. They're not that important."

Philip stretched his numb hands. They were already prickling with the new blood flow and they barely felt like they belonged to him. "I couldn't let you down like that."

Philip had hoped that would help, but when Shotarou looked at him, tears were streaming down his face. "Never do that again." Shotarou's hands were cupping Philip's face delicately. The gentleness of his hands was such a stark difference to the earlier roughness. "You are the most important thing in this office, Philip."

Philip could still barely move his hands, but he reached out for Shotarou hand grabbing his leather jacket. "I'm sorry."

Shotarou looked away, wiping his eyes as he started freeing Philip's legs. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Just... next time, if there is one, and there won't be... but... don't."

Completely free of the restraints, Philip threw himself into Shotarou's arms. He buried his face in Shotarou's shirt taking deep breaths to take in the smell of his partner. Shotarou's arms wrapped around him and Philip pressed even closer. 

He was still in pain and covered in bodily fluids, but for the moment he felt safe and warm. 

"Let's clean you up," Shotarou said stroking Philip's hair, "Then you can sleep while I figure out who did this."

Philip nodded and let Shotaoru pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. He let himself go limp as Shotarou cleaned off the horrid mess and bandaged his cheek. By the time Shotarou was done Philip was nearly asleep, head pressed against Shotarou's chest. He'd never been one for physical affection before, but he was starting to change his mind on that. 

As Shotarou picked him up again to move to the bed, Philip held tight and didn't let him go. 

"Stay," he said, face burying into Shotarou's neck. 

Shotarou hesitated just for a moment before relenting and sliding into bed next to Philip. He pulled Philip to his chest, hands running circles on his back slowly. 

"I'll stay as long as you need," Shotarou said as he pressed gentle kisses against Philip's temple. 

Philip sighed softly. He knew as soon as he fell asleep Shotarou would be back to work trying to avenge him, but at the moment he felt safe and content. And that was good enough for now. 


End file.
